Hitch Hiker Ride! Nejiten
by chibinejiten
Summary: Tenten's car dies on a highway on her way to a party, not a rave party but still is a party in a sense. But today just had to be a national holiday so not many people are out, she hopes to find a way to get there on time with the help of a "hopefully" kind stranger. Nejiten. Side Naruhina if you squint hard enough.


Summary: Tenten's car dies on a highway on her way to a party, not a rave party but still is a party in a sense. But today just had to be a national holiday so not many people are out, she hopes to find a way to get there on time with the help of a "hopefully" kind stranger. Nejiten. Side Naruhina if you squint hard enough.

* * *

**Hitchhiker Ride! Nejiten**

* * *

"Tsk, damned beetle had to die on me on today," Tenten sighs heavily as she trudges along the road hugging her satchel close to her while clutching the hilt of her expandable baton.

She's on her way to Hinata's baby shower which was on the other side of the whole country when her old Volkswagen decided to stop and die on a deserted highway. Well it just has to be a national holiday today so everyone's in their homes sleeping in or celebrating.

She hears the familiar sound of tires on asphalt and turns around and sees a white SUV at the end of the road.

_"I might as well hitchhike than walk all the way to the freaking Bus Terminal, if this one's a letcher I'm prepared to smack him"_

Tenten raises her fist, thumb up in the air as a vehicle slows towards her. Hoping this one's no letcher or worse-. The SUV slows to a stop in front of her, the passenger window slides down and she gives her best smile to the stranger.

"Hi um, I need a ride. My beetle broke down on me and my destination is at the Hokage Valley can you take me there?" She asks sheepishly

"Yeah sure, I was going there anyway." The stranger nods at her to come in.

He looks curiously at her baton, looking amused as he starts towards Hokage Valley.

"I hope you don't intend to use that on me."

"Wha- oh this? Well this is just precautions you know, in case you uh turn out into a letcher?" She laughs

"My name's Tenten by the way, and I do hope you're no letcher" She jokes and looks at her savior. He's handsome she muses, despite the long hair. It suits him.

"My name's Neji. I'm no letcher I assure you." He removes his sunglasses with his right hand holding it up in the air, giving her a small smile. He looks at her and she wonders where she's seen him before. Hmm his voice is even better.

* * *

They pass through Ichiraku Avenue in comfortable silence. It seems that he doesn't listen to the radio but she doesn't mind. She looks out the window and stares at the carved faces. Her baton long forgotten as it lies on her lap.

"So what brings you to Konoha Valley?" Neji breaks the silence as they turn toward the carved mountain that would lead them to the Valley.

"Ah my friend is having her baby shower. And you?"

"A family reunion somewhat." Looking thoughtful as he wincingly replies. The car stops in front of a red light.

Neji leans into his seat and turns to her. "Have I met you before?"  
"I don't know you tell me." Tenten grins at him, raising an eyebrow

"I'm not trying a pick-up line I swear," He scoffs softly. "I mean have you been to these parts before? I think I've met you before that's all."

"Ah yes, I've been here before. I studied here in Konoha University years ago. "Tenten nods, breathing in deeply as she confesses, "I think I've met you before too Neji"

The car moves again, round the mountain this time.

"Do you know Hinata Hyu-er- Uzumaki?" She asks him because his eyes remind her of her friends pale ones.

"She's my cousin actually." He tells her, looking at her in the corner of his eye. She smells faintly of vanilla. He's distracted by her; he's not usually this talkative.

Her face brightens as she smiles at him, her eyes golden under the setting sun. And he feels blinded.

"Really?! I'm going to her baby shower." Her exclamation startles him a bit but he keeps it to himself.

"You're Hinata's cousin! No wonder you were familiar, I think I've seen you around Hinata sometimes back in Konoha Uni."

"Well ain't this just a stroke of fate right Neji?" Her reference to fate shocks him. A small smile tugs in his lips.

"Indeed." He turns the car toward Hinata's home. "I'm guessing your destination is Hinata's house then?"

"Yup, was that the somewhat family reunion you were talking about earlier?"

"Yes" He parks the car in front of his cousin's house. "Wait," he blurts when she moves to unlock her side door, he grabs her hand to stop her. He quickly gets out of his side, to stand and open her car door for her.

"Why thank you Neji. I see you how you and Hinata are very much related now." Tenten blushes as she smiles prettily at him. She pats him lightly on the shoulder, thinking how he's so much taller than her now that they're standing.

They go together towards Hinata's front porch where her blonde husband is waving them over.

"Hmm, fate indeed." Neji hums to himself as he stares down at the small brunette whose head barely reached his chin.

"Hey let's go, Naruto's calling us over." She pinches his cheek while tugging lightly at his arm. Smiling that smile that he's decided he really likes.

"OIIIIIIIIIIII, HURRY UP! "Said Blonde shouted grinning all the while. Ahhh that blonde really is loud.

* * *

A/N: this one was a prompt request by ebondeath on tumblr J

thank you for reading :), please leave a review ^_~

hmm whatcha say (๑•́ㅿ•̀๑)?

~ gracie-sketchy-cat


End file.
